Ask Party Dude!
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Donnie set me account on FF. Hey dudes and Dudettes ask me questions! A level nine BOOYAKASHA! -Mikey-
1. Chapter 1

Hi dudes!

Ask away a level nine BOOYAKASHA!

 **Fangirl 1_Krazy says:**

Hey Mikey why are you so cute? *pinches cheeks.* I'm the cutest of my bros Dudette!

 **Boy Meets World fan 1 says:**

 **Do you love BMW?**

 **My reply: Cool! Even though though I never heard of that.**

 **Erin_Girl says:**

 **Do you like space?**

 **My reply: *smirks.* Do Ninjas wear black?**

 **A/N: Please, leave a review I'll be willing to ask your questions. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Dash

**Orange Dash says:**

 **Hey Mikey! I was wondering what do you see in Renet? What do you like about her?**

 **My reply:**

 **Dudette! Hi! *waves.* I love your name. Can I call you Dash. No wait Kitty-Dash!**

 **Even better! Well Renet is so cool and not like other girls she is smart, beautiful and did I mention she is hot and great.**

 **I love her! If any dude hurts her! I will release my hot nunchucks fury!**

 **She smells like cupcakes and sprinkles and roses.**

 **I love her so much.**

 **Thank you Kitty-Dash. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 ElenaNina Dorbev

**Elena_Nina Dorbev says:**

 **Hey Mike do you like vampires?**

 **My reply: I will only Leo does not allowed to watch it and says, I will have nightmares. :(**


	4. Chapter 4 Kitty-Dash

**Kitty Dash says:**

 **Aww that's sweet! You're great at names Mikey! Kitty-Dash? Perfect! I like that. I have a question for ya.**

 **The BONUS Question!**

 **What is the best prank you ever done?**

 **My reply.**

Aww thank you! D'aww! Kitty-Dash! My best prank I ever done was that I dyed, my brothers bandanas pink and threw water balloons at them. Only they killed me!

It was worth it! *smirks.*

Thank you Kitty-Dash! *Hugs her.*

A/N: Training tomorrow, in the morning!

Ttyl!

I will update later you know how is.

Thank you!

 **Please leave a review, no flames! Or I will DELETE your review.**


	5. The Rules Please read!

The Rules.

Before you post your review, I want you to READ it and follow the guidelines of these reviews...

*Take a deep breathe.*

1\. Please be respectful and kind toward each other at all times!

2\. Never excuse someone they never do or tell them to die!

Like this etc, "They copied _your name story!" That is gossip and not tolerate!

Note: I will never will ever copied anyone stories I will report you and block you! So please no drama. Thank you! I have zero patience to dealed with that crap and please do not cause attention to yourself and blame everyone who did this that is nonsense I will ask you never come ever near my stories.

3\. Please no inppropriate reviews or violence or she or he or users and Reviewers got infected or anything 13 + or younger might be reading this so please be aware of that.

4\. Please be patient, that the fact I update once week, if you do not liked my story then leave. I do not tolerate that.

5\. Leave a very nice review at all time.

6\. No TCEST crap or Leonrai or weird parings! Eww!

7\. And number seven please follow carefully or I will throw you into the hot stinky oven.

Never judged anyone or threats that is called bullying. so please I do not tolerate that nor does Mikey!

8\. I'm not done yet if your reviews or questions get too far

•I will calmly tell you to never do it again.

•If you ever messed with me or someone I will delete your review I don't care if I'm roleplaying or not, this is a serious matter.

•This story gets TAKE down so please anyone try to be nice and no drama!

9\. No flames!

That it! Try to follow these rules, thank you for reading!

Your reviews are always welcome. Just please make them nice!

-TurtleLover-


	6. Chapter 6 Guests

Kitty-Dash says: 

Hey Mikey! What's your best childhood memory?

My reply:

OMG! *waves.* Hi dudette!

My best childhood memory is that and my brothers and I always, went topside only one night it was Halloween Night then we got a dare by Raph, telling us who is bravest to go topside and we did then we found out of pizza and ate it only we forgot about it...

Only as we got older Sensei found out we ran because he look very mad.

I remenber I ate a tint of ice cream the whole thing I have contest with myself to see who I won. I won! Only I got six brainfreeze it was worth it!

Thank you Kitty!

sisterrivera03

Hey Mikey! Do you know do Clover is?

My reply: Thanks dudette! I actually met a Clover when I was younger she is very pretty I remenber.

Thank you! Leave a review only nice!


	7. Is it worth it?

I do not care

I'm not going to post your review first off it late and second off I really do not cared.

And second off I contact Dash before and it not copying or reportable abuse or whatever.

Anyway whatever! I do not care.

So there.

And plus you bored me.

I really do not care, continuing this story.


	8. Writer's block

Disclaimer: Hi guys cannot update this week or next week or the next month it would be even later month like October.

I'm graining a hiatus sorry.

And also taking break from FF now.


End file.
